mozillafandomcom-20200213-history
Mozilla Community:Administrative Actions
Administrative Actions is set to become a fomulation of policy through trials. As things happen, actions may be taken. Starting April 15, 2005 UTC, we'll be keeping a log of what happened, and what action was taken. These will allow users to see exactly why another user was banned, or why something happened. We're rather open about things and allowing people to see why something happened will really help in that area. If there's some questions left unopened (or you disagree with an action), please mention the action and your thoughts on the talk page, thank you. Please try to keep all dates UTC, check timeanddate.com for the current UTC date/time. 2005 September 4 *Admin123 blocked indefinitedly by Jellochuu (misleading username; spam). 26 *Chem deleted; content was "Hello". 18:27, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC) August 3 * blocked by LouCypher with an expiry time of 35040 hours for advertising 4 times. * User talk:69.220.148.49 deleted by LouCypher. The content before deleted was , 29 * blocked indefinitely by Jellochuu for spamming on two occasions. 30 * blocked indefinitely by Jellochuu for spamming (cross-wiki). 01:14, 31 Aug 2005 (UTC) July 16 * (AKA "VelvetKissez"? AIM: VelvetKissez115, Y!: Satin_Dusk, ICQ: 101436105) blocked indefinitely. 15:50, 16 Jul 2005 (UTC) June 14 * blocked for 72 hours for spamming --Tom talk/Bliki 13:56, 14 Jun 2005 (UTC) May 7 * blocked for 168 hours (one week). Reason: vandalized the Main Page. --LouCypher ☎ 16:54, 7 May 2005 (UTC) 8 * blocked for 1337 hours (Indefinately wasn't working). Reason: Homophobic edit (although I am in fact of the Heterosexual persuasion). --Tom talk/Bliki 05:06, 8 May 2005 (UTC) :"Indefinately" won't work, but "infinite" should. Angela (talk) 00:02, 9 May 2005 (UTC) ::I tried infinite too and it wouldn't accept it. Oh well. --Tom talk/Bliki 08:08, 9 May 2005 (UTC) ::"indefinite" rather than "indefinate". 18:19, 9 May 2005 (UTC) 9 * bl0ckz0red by Jello indefinitely for large-scale page move vandalism (and fixed). 19:05, 9 May 2005 (UTC) * 132 pages move-protected by Jello to prevent move page vandalism (like what we see above). 19:46, 9 May 2005 (UTC) *:In other news, I can't wait for 1.5! 19:49, 9 May 2005 (UTC) 13 * blocked by Jello for massive page move vandalism. Again. 20:08, 13 May 2005 (UTC) 17 * blocked by LouCypher ☎ indefinitely for vandalizing the Main Page, 21:27, 17 May 2005 (UTC) April 15 * blocked for 24 hours. Reason: Edited many talk pages unsolicited for a questionairre. Could have easily found the "Chat" page from the community portal, similar to how the Village Pump is found from the Wikipedia Community Portal or the Water Cooler from the Wikinews community portal. Hopefully this is just a one-off thing, and next time the questionairre will be posted in a public place instead of seemingly-random private pages. --Tom talk/Bliki 19:22, 15 Apr 2005 (UTC) 16 * blocked for 6,408 hours. Reason: vandalized the College Representatives 35 times. --LouCypher ☎ 12:53, 16 Apr 2005 (UTC) * Deleted User talk:SteelerFan because I talked with him on IRC and he didn't like the spammy content. Since it couldn't be reverted, I deleted it. He's fine with this. Really. --Tom talk/Bliki 22:36, 16 Apr 2005 (UTC) 21 * blocked for 1337 hours by Tom and indefinitely by Jello. Moved Main Page, many Mozilla Materials pages, many SFX Project pages, and a the few misc pages. Mass move to the proper locations was made, as well as a mass protect from moves only. --Tom talk/Bliki 16:07, 21 Apr 2005 (UTC) :Contributions aren't visible because pages have been moved back to their original locations. 16:09, 21 Apr 2005 (UTC) Category:Mozilla Community * was a reincarnation of , except this time they were adding "I claim this page for France" to many pages. I blocked them indefinitely. 18:15, 21 Apr 2005 (UTC) 26 * blocked for 24 hours by Tom for posting a list of advertising links. Sidenote: Caught him after the first vandalism, blocked him right after the second. Record time? --Tom talk/Bliki 18:36, 26 Apr 2005 (UTC) :I think this guy should be blocked indefinitely, on-site. I highly doubt they're going to ever contribute something meaningful. 18:48, 26 Apr 2005 (UTC) ::24 hours is the default time and I'm lazy. if he comes back, nail him. currently he's got no motive, and angela's got reasoning that people in countries where the web is censored may use open proxies to see the wiki, why block them from editing? I don't know for certain if this is an open proxy, and I'm (again) too lazy to check on it. I'd prefer to just see if he comes back, which he shouldn't (he knows we're actively reverting his spam, so it's a waste of time) and see what happens. --Tom talk/Bliki 19:13, 26 Apr 2005 (UTC) 27 * blocked for 666 hours by Jello for spamming MarbleheadMan's talk page with links. 19:09, 27 Apr 2005 (UTC) :I don't think this is a proxy. Seems to be someone living in wikipedia:Novosibirsk, Russia. There is a comment about reporting "spam" in the IP's WHOIS, though -- should we? 19:12, 27 Apr 2005 (UTC) ::I always wonder about that. It's like, "Do they care? Does it sound like whining?", but, I would suggest doing it anyway. Can't hurt, can it? Link to the diff. --Tom talk/Bliki 21:09, 27 Apr 2005 (UTC)